Do You Know How Long
by blueglorii
Summary: she is alone, with memories to haunt her, to taunt her, she stares at the broken well.And then, she stares at him, one day, he stares at her and he asks, do you know how long...
1. Chapter 1

Do You Know How Long

Chapter one

By: blueglorii

**A/N:** OMG! First Inuyasha fanfic! Lot's of lemons, you have been warned.

Like, seriously, lots of lemons. 

**Disclaimer:** **Me** Roberto, get me the ray gun! I may not have Inuyasha now, but soon, Roberto, soon I will have him.

**Roberto** Yeah, like when pigs fly!

**Me** Yeah, I know, but it's always nice to pretend…right? (drags catapult holding squealing pig outside)

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

Kagome looked down the well, the well that took her to love, and friends, and yet, banned her from ever entering its magical depths ever again, emotionless she stood, an outcast. She new, that in minutes the pain would come, so she savored the numb feeling, relished it, her eyes felt wet. Tears fell, she could feel her heart tearing, falling away to the pits of her soul, and she tried desperately to grasp the numbness, to hold onto it a second more. But it flew from her, faster than the hanyou boy who would carry her around, brandishing his great sword and throwing curses at every passing demon.

Her eyed widened as he empty hole, the place where her life in the Sengoku Jidai, once occupied, _Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara…Inuyasha._

She felt her heart tear for the last time as she fell to her knees, and sobbed, screamed out her anguish and beat on the unresponsive wood of the well. Her mouth, screaming out to Inuyasha, to Sango, Miroku, even Shippou, to come get her, wake her up from the nightmare that threatened to engulf her.

-------Six months later-------

She felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes flew open, ready to jump up and run at Inuyasha's command. But, it was only her mother, "Kagome dear, time for school, wake up."

Kagome's eyes opened wider, the shock of not having Inuyasha, or any of them, the shock that came every morning when she would awake in a modern bed, in a modern house, in modern Japan. She pushed the flowery pink covers away from herself and slowly sat up; fighting away the sleep like it was Naraku.

Rubbing her eyes, she took a quick look around her room, as though, just maybe, Inuyasha would be sitting on her floor, playing with Buyou, and yelling at her to hurry up and get dressed so they could go back. But, just like the six months before, there was nobody. She shook her head and stood to walk into her closet, pulling out the navy blue ad gold uniform for her high school, where Hojo would ask her to go on a date, she would refuse, just in case, he was out there, she would wait.

She checked the clock, "Oh no, I'm late!"

She ran downstairs and grabbed an apple, taking a bite out of it before running out the door, and speeding off in the direction of school. Yuka, glaring at her and waving her hand to hurry up, greeted her, "Kagome, where have you been, I've been trying to call you for days!"

"Oh, well, I've been to Osaka, to visit my family, my aunt just died."

Yuka placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I hardy knew her, but she was Dad's sister, Mom was really upset when she died."

"Yeah, I can only imagine…"

Kagome nodded her head, taking her seat in homeroom, she looked over at Yuka, her only friend from middle school that made into the same high school as her, they had both tried for better schools, but had sadly failed the entrance exams. Kagome closed her eyes, pretending to concentrate on the math problem up on the bard, when all she was really doing was checking to see if she still remembered them clearly, her friends, from the past.

She tried, desperately to avoid the memory of Inuyasha, focusing only on the monk, kitsune, neko, and taijiya, that made up mart of the mismatched group. But she couldn't escape him, no matter how much she tried, there he was, holding his sword, looking over his shoulder and telling her to run. Smiling at her gently, telling her he loved her, but that only happened after they had defeated Naraku, after they knew they were safe. But, it was too late then, she had made the wish, her mission was complete, and the well banned her from that life, drawing her back into the modern world, the one with no Inuyasha, nothing. Almost alien in it's lack of youki, lack of any kind of presence. She didn't know anything anymore, all those days learning about how to survive in the past had made her inept at living in the future, in the future there were no demons, no possessed castle maidens. No priestesses, no sacred jewels, or hanyous or tiny little kitsues that popped onto your back, complaining of his harsh treatment. There were no perverted monks, or brave orphan demon slayers. In the future, there were no unbreakable barriers; no reason for her to shoot the singing arrows that brightened the sky. In the future, there was simply…nothing.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Yuka's concerned voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"You're crying."

Kagome lifted a hand to her cheek, pulling it away when she felt the moisture resting on its surface, "Oh, I guess I am."

She smiled sadly and looked out the window, _Wow, I really miss them._

-------

Kagome walked home, clutching at the strap of her book bag, she had felt it all day, the cold and curling sensation. Her heart raced, she neared her home, the cold feeling spread, stretching out into her arms and legs, she breathed heavily, _Youki._

Her mind raced, _Youki, here, here in modern Japan…who?_

She slowly ascended the steps to the shrine, expecting to see her mother, smiling happily and waving. Half expecting, Inuyasha to be sitting in the Goshinboku, his sword resting on his shoulder, ready to take her back to the Sengoku Jidai. She closed her eyes, praying to the gds that it was him she was sensing, praying that maybe the well really hadn't sealed up, praying the Inuyasha had made it through. Kagome opened her eyes as the tree came into view, but closed them immediately, willing the image to her mind, begging it to be real, _let this be his youki, please, let this be his_ _youki._ She opened her eyes, the shrine was empty, the well shack hidden behind her house,_ let him be at the well, please let him be at the well._ She opened her eyes, she gasped and her death grip on her knapsack was released as the heavy bag fell to the floor. Her eyes widened, amazed to see him here, her heart heavy, and yet lightened. He looked from the white concrete ground, to her, looking almost as surprised as his golden eyes came in contact with her own, amazed chocolate irises.

"Sesshoumaru."


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Know How Long

Chapter two

By: blueglorii

**AN:** Chappy two, yup, yup, review please!

**Disclaimer:** **Me **Manservant! Get me Inuyasha; I do not have him now, but maybe tomorrow…?

**Roberto** You know I'm not real, right?

**Me** (turns to Polly Pocket and whispers) Well aren't we touchy?

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

Kagome sank to the ground, her legs folding up beneath her as the form stood, dressed in white fur and silk, still as magnificent today as he was five hundred years ago. She felt her breath rattling in her chest, her heart beating furiously beneath her ribs, her vision flickering, and yet, all she could do was look at him, this relic, this nostalgic piece of history, as though the gods sent him down, just to torture her, to ease some of her pain, he was alive, _then maybe, maybe Inuyasha is alive._

"Sesshoumaru," she said again, still trying to grasp the fact that he was here, his ice cold stare boring into her.

"Where is my half-brother?"

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, "Inuyasha?"

"I know of no other half-breed which shares my father's blood."

Kagome looked down, "He's" she shook her head, "I don't know where he is."

Sesshoumaru took a step to her, "What year is this?"

Kagome's head bolted up, looking at him, she noticed the dust covering him, dulling the shine o his hair and making him all the more the ancient relic.

"Oh, um, this is 2007."

"Then, this is not, the time where I have seen you."

"No."

"You travel through time."

Kagome shook her head, "I _did_ travel through time. The well, banned me."

"Well?"

Kagome lifted her head and pointed the little shrine, "Over there, you'll find, Inuyasha's beads, and his sword, there too."

"His sword, the Tetsusaiga?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes," _he gave it to me, he said 'I'm human now, you should take it, after all, you did give it life' and I brought it here, along with his beads, along with the red haori, still folded under my pillow._

Sesshoumaru pinned her, his eyes shooting daggers at her, "You are his wench, you are the miko who travels with him."

Kagome shook her head, "Were, were, and traveled, that is over now, the well banned me."

Sesshoumaru took another step to her, "Why isn't he here with you, why do you have his sword?"

"I told you, all of that's over now, he gave me the sword."

Sesshoumaru barked a cold laugh, "I do not believe you, the hanyou would not part with his precious sword."

"He did, but, he didn't know…"

Sesshoumaru took yet another step to her, now his black slipper were just in front of her and she stood, facing his towering figure, "Miko, what has happened?"

"The well…banned me."

She looked up a him, now realizing, it had banned her, she couldn't go back, he couldn't come here, he was probably dead, they were all probably dead, her heart twisted painfully in her chest.

"And, they're dead…they're all dead."

She didn't know if it was true, but it felt good to say it, it felt nice, when her heart twisted, but settled, like hunger, when it rumbles, then finally eases away.

"I, we wished, for him to be human, he's dead now, after all, the only reason, he was alive, was because he was a half-demon, he's human, and dead."

"Quiet! I do not wish to hear of this."

"I don't either but, its true," she looked up at him, "isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and she herd a sharp intake of breath, "Miko, you are…"

He turned around, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"Leave me now," and he was the old Sesshoumaru, she felt anger rising up in her chest.

"No! This is my house, why don't you leave _me_! After all, you have been here what, all of four minutes, I have been here eighteen years!"

Sesshoumaru turned around, "Miko, do not question me, I was here when this dwelling was built, I have been sealed beneath that well, for four hundred years."

Kagome's breath stopped, _four hundred years_, she closed her eyes, _why haven't I felt him before? Why haven't I noticed him before?_

When she opened her eyes, she saw him still standing in front of her, "Sesshoumaru, you're dirty, you need a bath."

He held up his sleeve, the white silk, now almost gray from the dust.

"Yes. Where is the hot spring?"

"No, in here, come with me."

She turned around, her head spinning as though she hadn't taken a breath in a year, her heart pounding as she listened to his silent footsteps behind her.

She opened the white door in the hallway, the bathroom; she filled up the tub with warm water, showed him the soap and shampoo, before edging out of the door. All of his clothes, except for the thin white robe, in her hands, carrying them down to the laundry room.

-------

"Kagome," she looked over to Sesshoumaru who sat on her floor, devouring the books she had given him, "Do you know, how long it has been, since I have seen a living creature?"

"Four hundred years?"

"Yes, and do you know how long it has been since I have _touched_ a living creature?"

"Four hundred years?"

"Yes, do you know how long it has been since I have heard another beings voice?"

"Four hundred years?"

"No, five hundred, I went into hiding, before I was sealed."

Kagome nodded her head.

He stood and walked to her, his eyes hooded, he walked slowly, and pinned Kagome to the wall, making her gasp, he lifted a hand and touched it gently to her cheek, running his finger down her cheek and over her jaw, her eyes widened at the contact and her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers kept running over her skin.

He pulled away and smirked, "_Now_ do you know how long it has been since I have touched another being?"

"Five seconds?"

"Yes."

He turned away and sat back down, continuing to read about modern warfare.


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Know How Long

Chapter three

By: blueglorii

A/N: hey, and this chaps got a lemon, yummy, yummy!

Disclaimer:** Me:** (sob) Roberto, the tissues!

**Roberto:** What is wrong ma'am?

**Me:** (grabs letter out of Polly Pocket's hands) Even though I told them it was my birthday…**THEY STILL DIDN'T GIVE ME INUYASHA!**

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-OoOo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

"Kagome, where is your family?"

"Out, why?"

He stood and walked out of her room, "No reason."

Kagome shrugged and caught his voice in her ears, "How long will they be out?"

"Mama said that they'd be in Osaka, helping with the funeral until tomorrow, why?"

"No reason," he walked away from her, into the study where he found another book on current affairs and advances in the human race.

Settling behind the book he smiled and flipped a page.

-------

"Sesshoumaru!"

He growled and looked up from his book, now sitting on the floor of Kagome's room, "What!"

"Where is it?"

Sesshoumaru stood, concealing the piece of cloth tucked in his haori.

"What did you do with it?"

Sesshoumaru laughed, "I will not give it to you."

Tears welled in her eyes and she turned away from him, "I hate you, you're a cold heartless beast!"

Sesshoumaru growled, the words ran familiar through his mind, he took a step forward, wrapped his hand around her throat, "Never, say that again."

Kagome closed her eyes, "He would never do this to me."

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes and backed away, fingering the coarse, red cloth hidden inside his haori.

"You, still love him?"

Kagome shrugged, "I think so…but perhaps, not in the same way, it has, after all, been three years."

Sesshoumaru turned away from her, "Sesshoumaru, please, give it back to me."

"If you do not love him, then why do wish to acquire the fire rat coat?"

"Because, it belonged to him, it was his, and he was such a part of my life."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head curtly, still holding tightly to the cloth.

"Why do you care so much, about whether or not I still love him?"

Sesshoumaru whirled around, his hair flaring out behind him, a smirk on his face as he walked slowly up to her, "Kagome."

Her breath hitched in her throat as he said her name, "Yes?"

He pinned her to a wall, the second time during the two days he'd been there, "Do you know how long it has been since I have touched a woman, and had a woman in my bed?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head, feeling the heat flooding her face.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "It has been, too long."

He ran a finger over her jaw, down her neck to rest at her collarbone, "Do you know how long it has been since I have felt a woman beneath me?"

Again, the heat rushed to Kagome's face and she shook her head, she looked up into his eyes, sparkling with mirth.

"Do you know how painful it is to watch you, walk, talk, move, after…too long?"

Kagome shook her head, no heat flooding to her face as his hands moved down to her waist, she gasped as he squeezed them, "Do you know how long it has been sine I have seen, and felt a woman's curves in my hands?"

Kagome shook her head again, "Sesshoumaru,"

"Ahh, how long has it been since I have heard a woman's voice call out to me in bed, do you know?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Too long."

He bent his neck, his head moving quickly down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, "Ahh, Kagome, you smell so sweet."

Kagome only held still, amazed and desensitized, her body burned and was alive because of him, there was no denying it, as much as it surprised her, made her feel like she was betraying Inuyasha, it felt good, to have him kissing her. She gasped as his tongue flicked tiny patterns over her skin, she gasped as his hands wandered over her body, still asking her those questions, "Do you know how long it has been since I have…"

And he would relay some sexual situation to her; she would close her eyes and gasp his name as his hands found her breasts, squeezing them gently, "Sesshoumaru," she would say, "You are his brother."

And he would reply, "You were his wench."

Kagome shook her head and only concentrated on what her sworn enemy was making her feel; he made her feel alive, and warm, tingling sensations, electric shots, sent straight through her every time his body came in contact with hers. He was impatient now, growling out the questions as he ravaged her body, placing burning kisses on every surface that was shown. He pulled at her shirt, ripping it as his caws tore through it, trying to get to her. She gasped, cold air touched her skin, she shivered and said his name, "Sesshoumaru."

He smiled against the slope of her breast, stilled for now, "Do you know, how long it has been since I have seen a woman's breasts, the gentle slope of the womanly curve, rested my head on the heated skin?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Too long."

His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, still covered by the bra, his hands wrapped around the soft mound, reveling in their fullness, and their softness. He growled and flicked a claw trough the material watching it as it fell to the ground. He laughed a giddy laugh as his mouth latched onto her hardened nipples; she gasped again and wound her hands through his hair as his tongue traced tiny circles over and around the bud. She felt him, every part of him, she wanted him now, more than she wanted Inuyasha, she felt ashamed almost to think those blasphemous words. That she wanted this creature, more than him, more than Inuyasha.

She yanked on his hair, trying to get his attention; he looked up from her breast, growling, "What?"

"Sesshoumaru, over there," she gestured over to her bed, still unmade from that morning.

He smiled and lifted her, her legs tight around his hips, onto the mattress. The bed smelled of her, the sweet scent, he relished it and pushed her down onto the sweet smelling sheets.

She quickly unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off of her hips as he sat on his knees and watched her undress for him. She fiddled with the waist of her panties just a second too long and Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand, yanking off the material for her. She blushed and whimpered, "Sesshoumaru."

He quickly untied the silk haori, hakama and removed his nagajugan, he lifted himself over her, she opened her legs and he looked at her, with the feral glint in his eye, "Tell me Kagome, let me hear you say it…do you want it?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Sesshoumaru, I do."

He smiled and once again ravaged her neck.

He thrust in deep, undeterred by a virginal barrier he continued and pulled out of her slick passage, "Woman, how long."

He pushed in again, growling out his pleasure as she whimpered quietly beneath him.

She pressed her body up against his, her breasts pressed up against his chest and her flat stomach pressed against his own. She let out a quiet moan, a whimper as a jolt of pleasure shot through her, awakening her, "Sesshoumaru…"

He growled and continued, his face buried in her hair, she kissed his shoulders, his cheeks, his face, his neck, anything she could reach was not left untouched by her lips until the last moments, when her body was paralyzed, when she was controlled by him pumping in and out of her stimulated passage, she cried out as her walls clenched and tightened, coming closer to her peak.

He growled to her, "Kagome," and thrust in as she came, her heart pounding ad her body reacting to him, she arched her back and hugged her body close to him as she let his name slip loudly from her lips.

He kept rocking into her, sending wave after wave of pleasure jolting through her. So bright it was almost painful, she whimpered and held onto him as she came once more, through the haze and ecstasy she heard the sound of a feral growl ripping from his throat, his body tensing and then releasing as he spilled within her.

She gasped ad fell back onto the bed, he pulled out of her and simply stared at the woman that still lay beneath him.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have had a woman in my bed?"

"Five seconds?"

He growled an answer and simply lay net to her, watching her fall asleep beneath him.


End file.
